Una Desición no del todo mala
by Gabbs Cullen
Summary: Bella acepta la petición de Edward de ser humana, con él a su lado para siempre ¿Pero que consecuencias traerà? ¿Habrá sido una buena decisión?


**Summary:**Bella acepta la petición de Edward de ser humana parra siempre con él a su lado ¿Pero que consecuncias traerá esto?¿Habrá sido una buena decisión?

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de la fabuloso Stephenie Meyer, aunke desearia que Edward fuera mio jejeje

**Hola, chicos y chicas, esta es la primera historia que subí, y con la que inicie a escribir, espero les guste. Y a las antiguas lectoras si es que hay, para que la recuerden**

* * *

Hola mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan tengo 42 años y en este preciso instante me encuentro en el cielo observando a mis amigos, a mi novio con sus 17 eternos años observando mi cuerpo dentro de un ataúd y sollozando siéndole imposible llorar: Pero en cierta forma el tuvo la culpa quiso que tuviera una vida **humana **normal y así lo hice.

~o~o~o~Flashback~o~o~o~

_-Sueño con estar contigo para siempre-dije. Su expresión se alteró, más suave y triste a cusa del dolor en mi voz._

_-Bella…-comenzó mientras sus dedos recorrieron con ligereza el contorno de mis labios- Yo __**voy a estar**__ contigo para siempre… ¿No basta una larga y feliz vida a mi lado?_

_El tenía razón estaría conmigo para siempre, sin importar lo que pasara._

_-Tienes razón…-empecé a hablar y el atrapó mis labios con los suyos-Espera, tengo ciertas condiciones-dije entre sus brazos._

_-Lo imaginaba-su sonrisa torcida, más bien __**mi**__ sonrisa favorita comenzó a extenderse por su rostro. Esperó a que comenzara a hablar._

_-Solo me miraras a mí, siendo la única mujer en tu vida- el frunció el ceño como si se tratara de algo obvio-Vivirás a mi lado, en mi casa y jamás me abandonaras ¿Entendiste?...el asintió-y bueno creo que lo demás sobra, ya que Alice no tardara en contártelo…-y después el se encargó de que esa noche jamás olvidara mi…__**nuestra**__ fiesta de graduación._

~o~o~Fin del Flashbak~o~o~

Wow. ¿Cómo pude haber accedido a eso? Ahora me arrepiento, por eso Edward buscó a otra mujer, mejor dicho a alguien más como el.

Aún recuerdo aquella vez que lo encontré besándose con su maestra de Historia, yo que tanto odié esa materia. Dejé la fantasía de sentirme amada que dejé demasiado tiempo correr y envejecí.

~o~o~o~Flashback~o~o~o~

_Iba camino al salón de Historia de Edward, con un regalo de aniversario para el, ya con 42 años de edad todos creían que era su madre, a nadie le molestaría que su "mami" le diera una sorpresa ¿no?_

_Ahh, pero la sorprendida fue otra, abrí la puerta sin tocar, y al entrar vi a Edward besándose con Melanie, su maestra de Historia, que al instante de saludarla semanas antes, descubrió era vampira._

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen…-grité muy enfadada- pero y…tu…y ella… -tartamudeaba de puro coraje al no poder atacar a esta bruja sin antes morir- Te odio…nunca más me busques lo entiendes…mentiroso…-salí llorando y corriendo como loca. Diciendo maldiciones en Francés (hábito aprendido de Réene), y mascullando cosas como "que ilusa fui"…"Edward idiota"…"estúpida vampira" y cosas por el estilo._

_Edward me trataba de visitar en las noches pero yo cerraba la ventana con seguro, al igual que mi cuarto. No se cansó de rogar de implorarme que no era cierto, que no era lo que creía pero el amor te ciega así que no le creí. Incluso mandaba a Alice, a Rose, a Emmett, y sobre todo a Jazz, pero ellos lo habían estado encubriendo, así que también los ignoré._

_Meses después, no pude más, fui a visitar a esa maldita vampira y la enfrenté, por lo cuál me atacó. Sufrí demasiadas heridas, pero no dolían más de lo que dolía la traición de Edward._

_Fui muriendo poco a poco en mi cuarto hasta que un día decidí adelantar mi muerte, me metí a la bañera con todo el dolor de la falta de sangre y heridas, conecté la radio y la arrojé hacia el agua conmigo adentro. Y olvidé todo…_

~o~o~Fin del Flashbak~o~o~

Era obvio pensar que Alice me vería pero Edward tiró la puerta de mi baño demasiado tarde, ni siquiera la ponzoña podía salvarme. Pero ahora aquí sentada observando mi funeral y enterándome de la muerte de Melanie ( cortesía de los Cullen) .

Pensé que tal vez fue un error, al voltear a ver la escena ante mis ojos, inmediatamente pude notar la ausencia de alguien…Edward. Pero una aterciopelada voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Bella…Amor mío, te amo, lo siento, déjame aclararte todo…cielo ¿Dónde estás?

-Aquí…mi amor- lo amaba demasiado no podía odiarlo un segundo más, así que corrí en su dirección-¿Qué haces aquí)- le pregunté mientras me tomaba en sus brazos.

-Te prometí que estaría a tu lado toda tu vida y te seguiría hasta la muerte ¿no es así? Así que este soy yo cumpliendo mi palabra-me estrechó más contra él- y este soy yo aclarándote que no había nada entre Melanie y yo… -callé su boca con un beso.

-Pero…-comenzó antes de devolverme el beso

-Shh…-lo mascullé entre sus labios –ya se todo, olvídalo…Además esta soy yo, amándote aún más- y lo besé con toda la pasión y amor contenida desde hace tiempo.

Después de todo mi decisión no fue la incorrecta, él siempre estuvo a mi lado aunque tal vez yo no con él.

* * *

**Que les pareció, bueno ya saben, cualquier critica será bien recibida.**

**Gaby**


End file.
